Hkjbg
Nana’s powers started out as just being able to manipulate volatile forces, but after training herself and exploring her power, she expanded it into the two things which cause general explosions- heat and pressure. From there, she even expanded it into fire and plasma, and gained some general control over her telekinetic force allowing her to encase forces into a sphere of telekinesis force to charge up really big explosions. From here, she even learnt to convert her psychic energy into kinetic energy, allowing her to near-instantaneously release huge levels of kinetic energy/heat/pressure/sparks at once. Even bolster her own strength and durability to survive larger blasts. Nana also learnt to charge matter with kinetic energy, through various means, but also by converting its potential energy into kinetic energy. * Fire Manipulation ** Explosive Fire Manipulation * Heat Manipulation * Plasma Manipulation * Pressure Manipulation * Psionic_Energy_Conversion * Pyrotechnic Manipulation * Telekinetic Force Manipulation * Volatile Force Manipulation TechniquesEdit Nana has developed many techniques with her powers. 'Explosions'Edit The most basic of Nana’s techniques. By using physical forces, or just converting psionic energy into kinetic energy, she causes explosions where she desire them. 'Bombs'Edit By creating spherical constructs of telekinetic force, and filling them with high pressures, heat, and psionic energy to be converted, she can make bombs either in the air, or in her hand, which she can throw to detonate on impact, or just explode in place. She can create as many of these as she has the power for, and can put as much explosive potential in them as she pleases. * Using telekinesis, she can also fire them like ballistic missiles. * She can plant them in ground as mines. * She can also up the scale or the size of the sphere, and the pressure, heat, psionic energy within to make for some really large bombs. 'Explosive Constructs'Edit By getting creative with the shape of the telekinetic force “shells”, Nana can produce various shapes and sizes in which to load with explosive potential. * Her personal favourite is the “Boom Door”, in which she creates a box that fills a door, fills it with explosive potential, then leaves it there, trapping people, or waiting for some idiot to run into it, cracking the shell. 'Kinetic Charging'Edit By either converting an object's potential energy into kinetic energy, converting psionic energy into kinetic energy, or other means, she can “charge” matter, causing it to violently explode. 'Kinetic Charge Trap'Edit By the same means as normal kinetic charging, Nana can place an object, be it a golf ball or a whole building, into a delicate balance between exploding and stability. This means that the moment any further kinetic energy is added to the system, a chain reaction will begin, and the entire thing will violently explode. * One thing she likes doing with this power is placing specific spots into this delicate balance, creating literal land mines. 'Boom Boxing'Edit By focusing explosive forces around her fists, she can make her punches explode on impact, causing her hits to deal great damage. 'Explosion Beam'Edit By firing a constant stream of "charged" fire and/or plasma, she can deliver not only a scorching attack, but one that constantly explodes on impact/contact with anything.